Poder, la misma perdicion
by Chica Joker
Summary: Es una mini narración acerca de la muerte de Light, cómo es que aun en agonía, no entiende el poder que lo llevó a su fin.


**Death Note.**

**Poder, la misma perdicion...**

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Simples seres humanos, cegados por las promesas de poder y eternidad… Pequeños ilusos con ego de Dios, no se dan cuenta de que sus ambiciones son vanas y pasajeras... Pero no parecen querer entender… Pobres, pero me divertiré viéndolos destruirse…"

Ryuk.

La sangre brotaba sin descanso de esas heridas abiertas a balazos, dejando sin aliento ni energía a Light. Su plan se había ido al carajo, ya nada mas podía hacer. Estaba descubierto como una rata en una trampa, atraído por el queso que le satisficiera el hambre. Sabía que no era diferente de esa rata, pues él fue tentado con una libreta, la Death Note, y cayó sin remedio, sin haber pensado bien las cosas, dejándose llevar a un abismo donde no existe salida. Pretendió ser juez de los pecadores, el redentor del mundo, y lo único que consiguió fue morir…

Si solo la muerte significara la pureza de las almas, todos desearían morir, sin embargo le temen los humanos, y tratan de evitarla. Pero Light fue más allá de eso. Pretendió rebasarla, estar por encima de ella y, fue alcanzado, derrotado, muerto al fin. En medio de su agonía, unas lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, las preguntas reverberaban en su mente y chocaban entre si, mientras que Ryuk estaba a punto de escribir su nombre en su propia libreta. Después de todo, ese era el trato.

-No… No puedo morir… Aun… No… Falta tanto… Nadie puede pretender que yo… ¡YO NO PUEDO MORIR!

Su grito de frustración se dejó oír por las escaleras donde estaba tirado, sintiendo como las garras de la muerte exigían su alma impura y pecaminosa. Estaba consiente de que su destino no seria otro más que el limbo, donde su espíritu vagaría eternamente, sentenciado por sus mismas culpas. Nunca se dio tiempo para hacer la vida natural de cualquier adolescente, siempre obsesionado con la idea de un mundo perfecto, pero lo único perfecto era su final. Debía morir, y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Ryuk! ¡¿Qué tenía de malo mi plan?!-La sangre salió de sus labios, acumulada en su pecho-Yo… Yo solo quería… Quería un mundo a mi manera…

Pero todos se interpusieron, empezando por el idiota de L. Tal vez L había sido el peor de todos, y ahora que ya no estaba, Near lo sustituía. Atrapado, eso era, estaba atrapado, cegado por su ego, su orgullo pudo más que su cordura. Un nuevo mundo, donde los asesinos, violadores, asaltantes, terroristas, traficantes, todos aquellos apegados a la ilegalidad estaban extintos, un mundo donde la paz y la armonía gobernaran bajo el nombre de Kira. Pero no todos lo entendieron. L era uno de ellos.

-Matar a un asesino te convierte en criminal…-Solía decir L-No puedes llamarte juez de algo que tú mismo haces…

Pero, ¿Qué rayos sabia él? Nada, absolutamente nada. Era igual que los demás "administradores de justicia", siempre tratando de sabotearlo, de detenerlo, era igual de inepto, de incompetente. Le era tan fácil decir que no era legal lo que hacia, ¿Eran celos? Quizás… ¿Envida? A lo mejor… Pero había sido distinto una vez L estaba muerto. Recordó el gusto que le dio su muerte, ¿Gusto? No, era algo llamado placer, si, era placer mezclado con soberbia.

-¡Ryuk…!

El Shinigami sonrió de lado, mientras su bolígrafo se deslizaba por la hoja de su libreta. Yagami Light. Escrito estaba ahora, era uno mas en la lista de aquellos que el juzgó.

-¡No, Ryuk, aun no…! ¡Aun…!-Las súplicas mentales del chico, su corazón terminó por romperse dentro de su pecho, exhalando una última súplica, que mas bien pareció un leve susurro a la nada.

-No…

Cerró su libreta que descansaba sobre su regazo, alzó la mirada aburrida al cielo, un cielo teñido de sangre y oscuridad. Ryuk lanzó un suspiro, analizando lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Todo había sido bastante entretenido, pero como todo, debe tener un final y una promesa que cumplir.

-Vaya, Light, de verdad fue bueno mientras duró. Pudiste haberlo hecho de otro modo, pero el poder terminó por acabarte. Ahora haz muerto, pero dime, ¿Acaso fue buena la idea de convertirte en el Dios de tu mundo, siendo un simple mortal cualquiera?

…

¡Hola! Pues espero que les haya gustado. Esta es mi primera narración sobre Death Note, un anime que amo, me gusta mucho, sobre todo por que analiza la mente humana, como podemos llegar a ser corrompidos con la promesa del poder. Por que después de todo, esa es una de las mayores ambiciones, en mayor o menor medida, de todo ser humano. Bueno, con esto no quiero decir que todos somos corruptos, pero si solemos caer. En el futuro espero poder escribir un fic en forma, pero por el momento tengo otros proyectos. Esto lo escribí luego de revivir la muerte de Light, me dio tristeza, pero ese fue el camino que eligió.

See ya!

**NOTAS: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba. Ilustrado por Takeshi Obata.**


End file.
